The evening before
by Kataliel
Summary: Regardes bien… voila, pourquoi nous vivons, Mello. Shonen-ai


The evening before

**Titre : **The evening before  
**Auteur : Kataliel**  
**Chapitre :** Fic Entière  
**Genre :** Romance

**Rating : **K  
**WARNING : **ATTENTION FIC **YAOI HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR **  
**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont pas a moi

**Résumé : **Regardes bien… voila, pourquoi nous vivons. [Shonen-ai]

Bonne lecture

M&M

Des cliquetis étranges troublaient le silence de la chambre. Un homme assis regardait le petit écran dans ses mains gantées de cuire. Ses doigts tapant sur les boutons sur les cotés et ses dents mordillaient une cigarette. Ses cheveux roux tombaient sur ses oreilles. Certaines mèches étaient d'ailleurs coincées par les lunettes de moto qu'il avait sur les yeux, mais cela la ne le gêna point. Les cliquetis se firent plus rapides, plus frénétiques. Puis tout a coup il s'arrêta. Un bruit étrange sortit de la console, il regarda l'écran et fronça les sourcilles. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait, c'était la première fois qu'il… Non, il secoua la tête ferma ses yeux noires et les ouvrit en espérant qu'il avait rêver. Mais il ne rêvait pas. Un bruit de porte claqué l'arracha de sa contemplation. Il leva la tête. Un jeune homme blond habiller de cuire était entré. Sans un regard vers l'autre il détacha son manteau et le jeta au loin sur un fauteuil. Mais le manteau rata se dernier et tomba au sol. Il soupira et se tourna vers le frigo. Il s'avança et l'ouvrit. Il fouilla son contenu et sortit une plaque rectangulaire emballé dans un morceau d'aluminium. Satisfait de sa trouvaille il referma le frigo avec un petit sourire. Il se dirigea alors vers le canapé.

- « Bonsoir Mello. »

Dit l'autre garçon. Mais le blond ne faisait pas attention a lui. Il déchira un morceau d'aluminium et mit son contenu a découvert. Il sauta dans le canapé en regardant la friandise qu'il avait dans les mains. Avec un geste lent il amena le chocolat a sa bouche et en croqua un gros morceau. Après qu'il l'eu mangé il parla.

- « Tout a été préparé pour demain soir. »

Dit-il sans regarder son interlocuteur. Il reprit un bout de chocolat et le croqua machinalement dans sa bouche en regardant droit devant lui. Son ami le regardait fixement. Comme si il voulait le sonder, deviner ses penser. Il soupira et baisa la tête

- « Donc tu as prit ta décision…Tu donc ne changeras pas d'avis. »

Constata-il d'un air sombre, il posa sa console sur la table. Il s'installa un peu plus au centre de son fauteuil et croisa les bras. Il regardait le blond avec un peu plus d'insistance. Son silence commençait a l'énerver. Il tapota avec son pied par terre. Le blond ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et croqua un autre morceau de chocolat.

- « Tu sais de quoi j'en pense de ton plan. »

Le blond l'ignora toujours, il passa une de ses mains gantées dans les cheveux. Et reposa alors son bras derrière sa tête. Il croqua un nouveau morceau de son chocolat en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Alors que l'autre savait parfaitement bien qu'il l'écoutait. L'autre jeune homme commençai a être irriter de plus en plus.

- « Tu peu au moins me répondre Mello… »

Mais tout ce qu'il avait comme réponse était le bruit des morceaux de chocolat qui se cassaient dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, bien s'il réagissait comme ça.

- « Mello ton comportement est totalement puéril. Cela ne m'étonne pas qu'à l'orphelinat tu étais tout le temps deuxième. Tu es un homme intelligent et très cultivé. Mais sur le plan mental bien que, tu sois le plus âgé, tu as l'âge d'un petit garçon de dix ans. Pire qu'une tête de mule. Quand tu as quitté la Wammy house il y a de ça 6 ans, tu as été bien égoïste et égocentrique. Tu as laissé tout le monde y comprit moi, derrière pour faire part appart. Heureusement que Near et moi on t'a retrouvé. Tu ne sais pas a quel point j'étais soulagé de te retrouver trois ans sans nouvelles de toi, il y en a qui te croyait mort, c'était totalement irrespons… »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. Le jeune blond s'était levé et l'avait attrapé par le col de son T-shirt à manche longues rayé. Visiblement en colère. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Bien que le blond soi une demie tête plus petit que lui, il le tenait avec une assez grande force pour qu'il ne puisse pas se libère aussi facilement que cela paraissait.

- « Tu crois que ça me plait ? »

Demandait-il avec force.

- « Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? »

Tout à coup sa voix se troubla. Il baisa la tête et relâcha un peu sa prise sur le col de l'autre.

- « Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien de savoir que nos vies sont en danger ? »

Il tremblait légèrement.

- « Tu crois que… »

Les mots n'arrivèrent plus à sortir de sa bouche. Il lâcha définitivement le col de son ami pour s'accrocher au devant de son T-shirt à longue manches. Matt s'était figé, il sentit le jeune blond se secouer de spasmes discrets sur sa poitrine. Une partit du tissus se mouillait contre son torse. Il sentit le blond s'accrocher a lui a corps perdu, secouer de sanglots étouffé. Matt ferma les yeux et posa son menton sur la tête du blond. Il enlaça son corps de bras protecteurs. Il laissa le Blond pleurer. Il savait que ses mots avaient été durs et tranchants mais au moins il était soulagé. Depuis des années Mello n'arrêtait pas de cacher ce qu'il ressentait, pour pouvoir mieux mentir et manipuler. En ce moment il parlait enfin librement, sans aucune barrière, il laissait les choses l'atteindre. Le plus jeune souri, il lâcha le corps du blond. Il lui attrapa le poigné de la main gauche de sa main droite. Mello le regarda avec surprise et le lâcha.

- « Que… »

Essaya-t-il de dire.

- « Viens avec moi. »

Avec un peu de force il entraîna le blond avec lui, il se dirigea vers la porte il l'ouvra et sortit. Avec un pas énergique il marcha dans le couloir. Tirant le blond derrière lui, qui se laissa faire. Les gens de l'immeuble qui les voyaient passer les regardaient d'un air surprit. Le plus jeune tira le blond dehors. Une foule immense marchait dans toutes les directions, se bousculant pour pouvoir avancer. Les conversations des gens étaient toutes de sujets divers et varier. L'une parlait de ce qu'ils avaient acheté au magasin d'informatique vendredi dernier. L'autre parlait d'une promotion au poste de directeur. Au final les gens dans les rues de Tokyo parlaient de tout et de rien.

Matt n'y fit pas attention dés qu'il sortit de l'immeuble il entraîna le blond dans la foule, bien que la surpopulation de la rue était assez gênante pour marcher il continuait a avancer sans perdre son rythme. Mello se demandait ou est-ce qu'il pouvait bien l'emmener a cette heure-ci du soir ? bien que son poigné lui faisait mal il n'opposait pas de résistance. Il regardait au tour de lui, la plus part des gens ne faisaient même pas attention a eux. Il voyait un petit groupe de fille entrain de glousser en pontant leur index vers lui et son ami. Ils marchaient au moins déjà 5 bonnes minutes tout un coup ils traversèrent une très grande place, la place la plus connu. Matt s'arrêta, Mello regardait la grande structure qui se dressait devant eu. Matt suivit son regard et souri. Il regarda alors sa montre elle affichait 23 :45. il n'était pas encore trop tard. Il reprit sa marche… il s'avança vers une porte extérieure ou il y avait écrit en grand « Interdit d'accès » il regarda la poignée de la porte. Il la prit et l'abaissa avec une force surhumaine. On entendu un grand « craaaack » il avait fait sauter la sécurité. Il regarda autour de lui, personne ne l'avait vu. Il ouvra la porte et s'y glissa en entraînant Mello avec lui. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Il lâcha le poigné du blond, mais lui attrapa la main. Il faisait totalement noir dans le couloir ou ils se trouvaient. Il marcha prudemment. Mello quant a lui ne savait pas trop ou Matt voulait en venir. Pourquoi l'avoir emmener ici ? Quand ils étaient entrés par une porte extérieure et qu'ils étaient donc entrés par effraction. Il avait totalement perdu le fil.

Il faisait terriblement sombre. Il sentit son ami lui lâché le poigné. Mais vite il le prit par la main. Avec un peu plus de douceur il l'entraîna dans le couloir. Il l'entendit chuchoter qu'il y avait un escalier devant eux. A l'aveuglette ils s'avancèrent Mello se rapprocha un peu plus de Matt. On ne voyait vraiment rien, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et le bouton de l'éclairage se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir. Ils marchèrent silencieusement. Il arrivèrent a la porte au bout du couloir. Matt posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa sans aucun mal. La porte était déjà ouverte depuis le début. Il sourit et ouvra la porte il plongea sa tête a l'extérieure. Personne, il regarda alors Mello et sortit du couloir. Le blond regarda vers le bas un grand tapis rouge couvrait le sol. Ils marchèrent en direction d'une grande cabine en verre. Des gens en sortaient en parlant avec animation. Les deux jeunes hommes se firent discret, bien que leurs présences ne passaient pas inaperçu. Lorsque la cabine fus vide ils se glissèrent a l'intérieure. 5 personnes entraient a leurs tour. Un jeune couple avec un bébé et un petit groupe d'amis composer d'un jeune garçon d'une beauté froide, les cheveux d'une couleur de jais et assez long. Sa couleur d'yeux virait de couleurs différentes selon les angles de lumière. A côté de lui se trouvait un grand garçon aux larges épaules, les cheveux noirs et un regard protecteur. Il avait l'air d'avoir un lien familial avec la fille qui les accompagnait. Des cheveux ondulant et extrêmement long d'une couleur châtain qui virait sérieusement au blond. Elle ria d'un air joyeux, heureuse d'être la avec son frère et son meilleur ami.

Matt les regarda en souriant, cela éveilla en lui des souvenirs. Une douce sensation de nostalgique envahis son corps. L'ascenseur se mit en route. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement en haut. Les portes s'ouvrèrent la fille se précipita l'extérieure les deux garçons sur les talons elle s'aprocha de la grande baie vitrée en indiquant le dehors. Le couple sortit et s'avança vers le bar. Matt regarda Mello. Il n'avait toujours rien dit. Ses yeux azurs le regardaient. Matt lui sourit une nouvelle fois et le tira en dehors. Avec un pas assez lent ils s'avancèrent vers la baie vitrée. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste en face, Matt en profita pour lâcher la main du blond. Mello ouvra ses yeux en grand, il s'aprocha de la baie vitrée et posa ses mains dessus, Matt vue au coin de son œil une pancarte accroché au mur ou il y avait écrit « Ne poser pas vos mains sur la vitre » Il sourit et regarda Mello qui semblait bouche bée. La vue…La vue était magnifique. Des lumières de toutes les couleurs imaginables. Les points noirs qui bougeaient, qui était des piétons ou bien des voitures, donnaient un certain charme a la vue. Mais ce qui était le plus impressionnant c'était la lune. Une lune tout a fait énorme se dessinait dans le ciel. Sa lumière blanche éclairait certains bâtiments au loin. C'était tout simplement féerique comme image. Combien de temps est-ce qu'il avait contemplée le dehors il ne pouvait le dire. Mello baisa la tête en détachant une de ses mains de la vitre. Il regardait le sol de son coté droit.

- « Pour… Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? »

Demanda-t-il, Matt s'approcha de lui. Il lui arrivait a l'hauteur de l'épaule et lui murmura.

- « Parce que… Depuis que nous sommes ici tu ne l'a jamais visité. »

Il lui enlaça les épaules.

- « Regardes bien Mello, dans notre monde… Il y a quand même des choses qui sont belles, c'est pour ces choses que nous vivons, c'est pour ces choses que nous nous battons. Nous souffrons tous du poids de la vie, mais regarde bien… »

Le blond hocha la tête et regarda au loin.

- « C'est grâce a ses choses que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu. J'ai juré que je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde si il le fallait. Je tiendrais ma promesse. Je voulais seulement te dire, que quoi qu'il arrive je resterai a tes côtés. »

Mello ne su quoi répondre. Il avait raison… Quoi qu'il arrive demain… Quoi qu'il arrive maintenant. Il devait être content d'être la. Même si il avait été mutilé et défigurer. Il devait être fier d'être encore la. Une larme silencieuse coula le long de sa joue. Matt enfouis alors son visage dans ses cheveux en le serrant contre lui. Mello regarda pendant encore un bon moment le spectacle de Tokyo éclairer par des milliers de lumières. Avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte de son compagnon.

A quelque pas de la dans un immeuble assez miteux une jeune femme ferma la porte d'une chambre. Si elle était restée un peu plus longtemps elle aurait remarqué une console sur la table. Sur le petit écran s'affichait deux petits mots :

« GAME OVER »

Fin

**Laissez des review ça fait toujours plaisir**

**Note 1°:** Voila terminée par 39° de fièvre faut dire que j'ai terminée cette histoire en a peine deux jours excuser moi mais je suis fière de moi. Surtout que je n'étais absolument pas en forme.

**Note 2° :**Pour ceux qui on laisser des reviews sur les autres fics's je vous remercie de tous cœur votre soutiens et vos encouragement me donnes de plus en plus l'envie d'écrire. Malheureusement j'ai beaucoup boulot et mes études freines un peu ma capacité et le temps pour écrire. J'espère a très bientôt

**Kataliel**


End file.
